lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Claire Littleton
| LetzterAuftritt=N/A | Zentriert= | Name=Claire Littleton | Alter=22 | Herkunft=Sydney | Status=am Leben | Beruf=Gastronomie früher Piercerin | GrundAus=Keine, geboren und gelebt in Australien | GrundTrip=Angeblich, um ihr Baby den Adoptiveltern zu bringen | Familie=Christian Shephard - Vater Carole Littleton - Mutter Lindsey - Tante Jack Shephard - Halbbruder Aaron Littleton - Sohn | Spoiler= | synchro=Ilona Otto | Images= }} Claire Littleton (*27. Oktober 1982 in Australien) ist eine Überlebende von Oceanic Flug 815. Als das Flugzeug abstürzt, ist sie im achten Monat schwanger, weswegen sie sich anfangs auf der Insel ausgestoßen fühlte. Sie baute eine Beziehung zu Charlie auf. Vor dem Absturz und Christian Shephard. ]] Claire verursachte versehentlich einen Unfall, bei dem ihre Mutter ins Koma fiel und seitdem nie wieder aufwachte. Nachdem ein Mann namens Christian Shephard neben diesem Bett steht kommt es zu einer Diskussion zwischen Claires Tante und ihm, woraufhin Christian Claire gesteht, ihr Vater zu sein. Sie versucht später ihrer Arbeit im Piercingstudio nachzugehen, wo ihr Vater sie daraufhin besucht und sie bittet einen Kaffee mit ihr zu trinken. Claire willigt ein, doch sagt bei diesem Gespräch, dass sie keinen Kontakt zu ihm möchte und dass sie froh sei nicht zu wissen, wie ihr Vater heißt, und das dies auch so bleiben soll. Claire besuchte ihre Mutter regelmäßig und arbeitete später in dem Restaurant Fish & Fry für 5 Dollar die Stunde. Als sie von ihrem Freund Thomas schwanger wird gerät sie in Panik und will es loswerden. Doch Thomas redet ihr ein, dass das Baby das Beste in deren Leben sein könnte. Einige Tage später bringt ihre Freundin, Rachel sie zu einem Wahrsager, der von ihrer Schwangerschaft wusste, obwohl sie es nicht einmal ihrer Mutter erzählt habe. Er sagt ihr, sie solle das Kind selbst aufziehen und das dies das Wichtigste sei. 2 Monate später verließ Thomas Claire, woraufhin diese sich dazu entschloss das Baby zur Adoption freizugeben. Als Claire erneut Malkin aufsucht gerät er in Panik und sagt, sie solle das Kind nicht zur Adoption freigeben - Es sei wichtig, dass nur sie selbst es aufziehe. Nach diesem Gespräch ruft er sie ständig an. Claire besucht währenddessen weiterhin ihre Mutter und schaltet für sie immer wieder den Fernseher an, damit sich diese ihre geliebten Tiersendungen ansehen kann. An einem Tag erscheint sie dort mit einem großen Babybauch und bleibt weinen bei ihrer Mutter am Bett und erzählt ihr, dass sie Schwanger sei und das Baby zur Adoption freigeben wird. Kurz darauf hat sie einen Termin bei einer Adoptionsvermittlung. Dort lernt sie die möglichen Adoptiveltern Arlene und Joseph Stewart kennen. Sie bittet die beiden, das Wiegenlied "Catch a Falling Star" zu singen, da es ihr auch immer vorgesungen wurde. Als sie den Vertrag unterschreiben will und keiner der ihr vorgelegten Stifte funktioniert entscheidet sich Claire anders und geht erneut zu Malkin. Dieser hat jedoch eine Adoption in Los Angeles arrangiert und gibt ihr ein Ticket für Flug 815 und verspricht ihr 12.000 Dollar, wenn sie diesen Flug nimmt. Am folgenden Tag besteigt sie das Flugzeug. Auf der Insel Staffel 1 Claire schreit laut auf, als das Chaos am Strand wütet, woraufhin Jack ihr helfen will. Hurley verspricht Jack auf sie aufzupassen, nachdem eine Explosion alle drei aufspringen ließ. Seit diesem Tag glaubte Claire das Baby nicht mehr zu spüren. Sie fühlte sich ausgestoßen wegen Schwangerschaft und freundete sich schnell mit Charlie an. Dieser versucht sie zu überreden, zu den Höhlen zu ziehen, woraufhin sie ihm verspricht, dass sie das mache, wenn er ihr Erdnussbutter besorgt, die sie seit dem Absturz vermisst. Kurz darauf bringt er ein leeres Glas mit und isst mit ihr imaginäre Erdnussbutter. Daraufhin zieht Claire mit ihm in die Höhlen. In der Höhle plagen Claire Albträume und sie schreckt schreiend aus dem Schlaf. Als sie sich dort nicht mehr sicher fühlt will sie ins Camp zurückziehen. Sie wird jedoch mit Charlie von Ethan entführt. gibt dem ungeborenen Baby eine Spritze. ]] Zwei Wochen lang wird Claire in der Stab-Station untergebracht und unter Drogen gesetzt. Regelmäßig spritzt Ethan dem Baby etwas ein. (Eventuell Vaccin. Später weckt Alex Claire auf und sagt ihr, sie müsse schnellstens hier weg, weil sie sonst sterben würde. Als Claire dies nicht glaubt betäubt Alex sie mit Chloroform und bringt sie raus, wo Danielle Rousseau sie findet. Claire will nicht, dass Danielle sie verschleppt und schreit. Wobei sie tiefe Kratzer in Rousseaus Armen hinterlässt. Daraufhin schlägt Rousseau sie K.O. und trägt sie zurück zum Camp. Daraufhin kann sie sich an die letzten zwei Wochen nicht erinnern. Als sie wieder im Camp ist, baut Locke für Aaron eine Krippe, wo Claire ihm, froh nicht ausgeschlossen zu werden, hilft. Als Boone um sein Leben kämpft und Jack ihn operieren muss, wird Aaron mit Hilfe von Kate zur Welt gebracht. Später bittet sie Charlie und Sayid ihr Aaron wieder zu bringen, weil Rousseau ihn entführt hat, kurznachdem das Floß in See gestochen ist. Staffel 2 übergeben die Flasche Sun.]] Claire findet einige Tage, nachdem Charlie Aaron zurückgebracht hat die Flaschenpost mit den Briefen der Überlenden darin. Die Flasche hätte auf dem Floß sein müssen, woraufhin sie sofort Shannon davon erzählt. Die Beiden übergeben die Flasche Sun. Nachdem vermuten fast alle, dass etwas mit dem Floß passiert sei. Als Eko ihr zeigt, was in den Marienstatuen drin ist, misstraut sie Charlie und bittet ihn von ihrem Zelt fernzubleiben. Sie baut eine väterliche Beziehung zu Locke auf, der sie auch immer mehr in Schutz nimmt und in der Nähe ihres Zeltes schläft. Charlie gibt jedoch nicht auf und sagt, Aaron müsse getauft werden. Dies weckt Zweifel und Claire lässt sich gemeinsam mit ihrem Sohn von Eko taufen, damit sie sich im Jenseits wieder treffen, falls ihnen etwas geschehen sollte. und Kate die Stab-Station. ]] Aaron wird krank und Claire beginnt sich langsam an die zwei Wochen zu erinnern. Sie geht mit Kate zu Libby und bittet sie darum, ihre verlorenen Erinnerungen freizurufen. Als sie sich scheinbar an alles erinnert geht sie gemeinsam mit Kate los und trifft auf Rousseau. Claire sagt ihr, dass sie sich an alles errinnert und das Rousseau sie sofort dahin zurückbringen soll, wo sie sie gefunden hat. Claire entdeckt die Stab-Station und geht mit Rousseau und Kate hinein. Doch diese ist verlassen und alles ist leer. Kate findet nur in ein paar Spinten Umhänge und falsche Bärte. Nachdem Claire eine selbstgestrickte Socke entdeckt und nichts Anderes wollen sie wieder aufbrechen. Sie erzählt an einem Waldstück, an dem Rousseau sich von ihnen verabschiedet, dass eine junge Frau ihr bei der Flucht geholfen hat. Eine junge Frau mit blauen Augen, sie vermutet dass es Rousseaus Tochter ist. Nachdem ein Versorgungspaket gefunden wurde gibt Charlie ihr den Impfstoff den er darin gefunden hat. Claire bedankt sich freundlich, doch ist noch immer sichtlich enttäuscht von Charlie. Das erste Mal baut sie wieder Kontakt zu ihm auf als Ana-Lucia und Libby beerdigt werden und nimmt seine Hand. Nachdem der Himmel sich bei der Entladung violett gefärbt hat und Charlie verwirrt aus dem Dschungel gestolpert ist, verzeiht Claire ihm. Am Abend des Tages gibt sie ihm einen Kuss. Staffel 3 und Locke, wie sie Eko ins Camp bringen. ]] Eine Gruppe von Überlebenden fragt nach dem Verbleib von Jack und Eko. Hurley erzählt einer Frau namens Nikki, dass Jack nicht zurückkommt, weil "sie ihn haben". Locke übernimmt die Führung der Gruppe und erklärt, dass Hurley mit "sie" die Anderen meint. Als Claire nach Sun, Jin und Sayid fragt, sagt Locke, dass er seine Freunde finden will, auch wenn er noch nicht weiß, wie. Er bittet Nikki, Claire und einen Mann namens Paulo darum, sich um Eko zu kümmern. Desmond erklärt Claire, dass sie eine Weile an den Strand ziehen soll, damit er ihr Dach reparieren kann. Claire sagt jedoch, dass es in Ordnung ist und wird dabei von Charlie unterstützt, der hinzufügt, dass er es reparieren würde, wenn es kaputt wäre. Desmond akzeptiert ihre Entscheidung und geht davon, nachdem Claire sich für seine Sorgen bedankt. Claire wird aufgrund Desmonds Verhalten misstrauisch. Desmond bringt einen Golfschläger an der Spitze eines großen Turms an, der in der Nähe von Claires Zelt steht. Desmond erklärt, dass es sich um ein Experiment handelt. Plötzlich kommt es zu einem Regenschauer, bei dem Claires Dach beschädigt wird und eine Menge Wasser auf Aaron fällt. Als Claire und Charlie ihn abtrocknen und ihn vor dem Regen schützen, schlägt ein Blitz in den Golfschläger auf dem Turm ein, der wie ein Blitzableiter funktioniert. Desmond rettet Claire aus dem Wasser und reanimiert sie am Strand. Später will Charlie wissen, woher Desmond wusste, dass Claire ertrinkt. Charlie fragt, ob Desmond Claire gerettet hat, nachdem er in einer Vision gesehen hat, dass sie ertrinkt, aber Desmond erklärt, dass er Charlie gerettet hat. In einer weiteren Vision ist Charlie ertrunken, als er versucht hat, Claire zu retten. Es herrscht viel Jubel als Hurley den alten DHARMA Bus zum laufen bringt. Als die Helfer mit frischer Hoffnung zum Strand zurückkehren wollen, bleibt Hurley zurück, um eine weitere Spritztour zu unternehmen. Jin schenkt Sun eine Blume und der lächelnde Charlie begibt sich zu Claire. Als Charlie mit ihr ein Picknick am Strand machen möchte, kommt Desmond herbei und bittet Charlie mit ihm in den Wald zu gehen. Claire rennt daraufhin jedoch glücklich und jubelnd weg mit den Worten: Ich weiß, wie wir von dieser Insel wegkommen! Mit Jins Netzen möchte sie eine Möwe fangen und sie mit einem Zettel an der Fußschelle wieder freilassen. An diesem Tag folgt sie Desmond in den Dschungel, der ihr eine Möwe besorgt und ihr von seinen Visionen erzählt. Claire schreibt einen Zettel für die Außenwelt und lässt die Möwe fliegen. thumb|left|180px|Claire bricht zusammen. Als Jack mit Juliet zurückkehrt bricht Claire plötzlich mit Blut in Mund und Nase zusammen, worauf sich Jack sofort um sie kümmert. Juliet bittet Kate, dass sie Jack zu sich holen soll, weil es angeblich ihre Schuld wäre, dass es Claire auf einmal so schlecht geht. Sie erklärt ihm, dass Claires Krankheit durch eine Medizin bedingt sein könnte, die dafür geschaffen wurde, dass Frauen das späte Stadium der Schwangerschaft überleben. Jede Schwangere auf dieser Insel ist gestorben. Das heißt, jede Schwangere, außer Claire. Die verabreichten Spritzen seien lebenswichtig gewesen, und nun brauche Claire weitere Medizin, damit ihr Immunsystem nicht zusammenbreche. Sie könne etwas aus Ethans Versteck holen, aber dazu müsse sie sofort aufbrechen. Bevor Juliet Claire das Medikament spritzen kann erinnert Jack sie daran, dass er sie nicht weiter beschützen könne, wenn Claire etwas passiert. Dann wäre sie allein. "Das bin ich jetzt schon, Jack" erwidert sie und behandelt Claire, die kurze Zeit später wieder zu sich kommt. Ihr scheint es tatsächlich wieder gut zu gehen. Desmond möchte Charlie unbedingt bei seiner Mission zum Spiegel begleiten. Claire ist traurig über Charlies Entscheidung, sie und ihr Baby alleine zu lassen. Sie weiß nicht, dass Charlie es nur macht, um die Vision von ihrer Rettung zu erfüllen. Bei der Verabschiedung von Aaron legt Charlie ihm seinen "Drive Shaft-Ring" in die Wiege. Als Hurley sich den beiden anschließen möchte, schickt Charlie ihn zurück um nach Claire zu sehen. Claire nimmt Aaron aus der Wiege und erklärt, dass sie eine kurze Reise machen werden. Sie bemerkt nicht, dass in der Wiege Charlies Ring liegt, der zurückgelassen wird. Staffel 4 thumb|200px|right|Claire bemerkt, dass [[Charlie fehlt. ]] Locke erklärt, dass er zu den Baracken der Anderen wandern will, da es der sicherste Platz auf der Insel wäre. Alle die überleben wollen, können sich ihm anschließen. Hurley stimmt ein und merkt an, dass Charlies Botschaft nicht unbeachtet bleiben darf. Auch die am Boden zerstörte Claire teilt diese Ansicht und schließt sich den beiden an. Im Dorf der Anderen hängen Claire und Kate die Wäsche auf. Als Aaron zu weinen beginnt, bittet Claire Kate darum, ihn zu beruhigen. Kate ist das sichtlich unangenehm und sie lehnt mit der Begründung ab, dass sie nicht sehr gut mit Babys umgehen kann und sie nicht will, dass Aaron noch mehr weint. Kate besucht Sawyer, der anmerkt, dass Kate viel Zeit mit Claire und Aaron verbringt. Später als Kate gerade Musik hört, kommt Claire herein. Während Locke einen Hasen ausnimmt, nähert sich Claire, um ein Gespräch mit Miles zu erfragen. In diesem will sie klären, wer sie sind und woher sie kommen. Sie begründet ihren Wunsch damit, dass es, seit sie einen erschossen, einen getötet und einen gefangen haben, verständlich sei, dass Miles sie als Feinde ansieht; sie dagegen hält sich für weniger einschüchternd. Locke lehnt ihre Bitte ab und fragt sie, ob sie sich an das, was Charlie über den Frachter gesagt hat, erinnert. Claire hingegen erinnert ihn daran, dass Charlie nur sagte, wessen Boot es nicht ist und fragt ihn, ob er nicht gerne wüsste, wessen Boot es wirklich ist. Kurz vor dem Angriff auf die Baracken möchte Sawyer Claire in Bens Haus bringen, als sie noch in ihrem Haus schläft. Er arbeitet sich vor, doch als er ankommt, muss er mit ansehen, wie es von einem Raketenwerfer zerstört wird. Als er die Überreste des Hauses durchsucht, findet er Claire mit leichten Schrammen aber bei Bewusstsein und anscheinend unverletzt. Claire hält Sawyer für Charlie. thumb|200px|left|Claire wacht auf und sieht ihren Vater mit [[Aaron im Arm. ]] Während ihres Marsches zurück zum Strand sagt Claire Sawyer, dass ihr Kopf immernoch schmerze, aber sie keine Einbildungen mehr habe. Kurz darauf findet Miles die Leichen von Danielle und Karl. Als sie eine Pause machen und Miles Claire seltsam anstarrt, spricht Sawyer ihm ein "Annäherungsverbot" für Claire und Aaron aus. Später treffen sie auf Frank, der sie vor Keamy und seinem Team warnt, die gleich auftauchen werden. Als Keamys Team eintrifft und sie sich gerade noch im Gebüsch verstecken können schreit Aaron kurz auf, was Keamys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Frank schafft es jedoch ihn und sein Team abzuwimmeln. In der Nacht sieht Claire ihren Vater, der Aaron im Arm hält. Sie folgt ihm daraufhin in den Dschungel. Miles, der dies alles sieht greift jedoch nicht ein, da er, wie er später Sawyer erzählt, sein "Annäherungsverbot" respektiert. Sawyer sucht am nächsten Morgen verzweifelt nach ihr und findet Aaron, von ihr jedoch fehlt jede Spur. right|200px|thumb|Claire in Jacobs Hütte. Claire ist nicht mehr zu sehen bis Locke sie in Jacobs Hütte entdeckt. Während er mit Christian redet, hört er ein Geräusch aus einer anderen Ecke der Hütte und leuchtet in diese Richtung. Als er erkennt, dass es sich um Claire handelt ist er überrascht und fragt wie es ihr gehe. Sie antwortet, dass es ihr gut gehe und das sie jetzt bei Christian sei. Als Locke nach Aaron fragt, antwortet Christian, dass dieser da sei wo er hingehöre und dass Claire in Sicherheit sei. Christian warnt Locke beim Verlassen der Hütte noch, dass er niemandem verraten darf, dass Claire dort sei. }} thumb|left|200px|Claire in Aarons Zimmer in Kates Traum. Claire erscheint später in Kates Traum. Sie lehnt über Aaron in seinem Kinderbett, als Kate den Raum betritt. Da Kate sie für einen Einbrecher hält ist sie umso überraschter, dass es Claire ist. Claire sagt ihr, dass sie "ihn" auf keinen Fall wieder mit auf die Insel nehme dürfe. Kurz darauf wacht Kate auf und merkt, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Trotzdem nimmt sie Claires Worte sehr ernst. }} Wissenswertes * Hatte eine Tasse Kaffee zusammen mit dem Piloten vor Flug 815 (zu sehen im entfernten Flashback auf der Staffel 1 Disk 7 DVD. Doch es war eine entfernte Szene und ist daher nie offiziell passiert.) * Ihr Geburtstag ist der 27. Oktober. * Christian Shephard ist ihr Vater, sie ist also Jacks Halbschwester. Allerings war die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Claires Mutter nur eine Affaire. * Rachel, ihre Freundin, erwähnt, dass Claire sich für Astrologie interessiert. * Glaubt, dass Kate ein Zwilling ist. Offene Fragen * Warum verlor sie die Erinnerung nach ihrer Entführung? * Wird sie jemals erfahren, dass Jack ihr Halbbruder ist? en:Claire Littleton es:Claire Littleton fr:Claire Littleton it:Claire Littleton nl:Claire Littleton pl:Claire Littleton pt:Claire Littleton Littleton, Claire Littleton, Claire Littleton, Claire Littleton, Claire